


Wedding Planning Vlog

by SoftballIsAllINeed



Series: YouTube!AU [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, This is new to me, Two updates in one week, Wedding Planning, Wedding Planning Vlog, Youtube!Au, surprise, vlogs, youtuber!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftballIsAllINeed/pseuds/SoftballIsAllINeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus, Clary, and Isabelle are out planning the wedding when they get a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Planning Vlog

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the men and women in service around the world to protect us, I bring a happy little update about a certain soldier.
> 
> Read note at the end if you love this series, Thank You.

“Hey guys, so today, Isabelle, Clary, and myself are going to be wedding shopping. I’m going to go find a suit and we are waiting for Alexander to return so that we can do most of the other shopping. We do not know when he will be coming back, but I really hope it’s soon.” Magnus had to wipe a tear away from his eyes when he spoke of Alec being away, “Before I turn into a blubbering mess let’s get started.” Magnus says and puts a smile on his face.

 

“Hey, you guys, so I’m Isabelle, Magnus’ future sister-in-law, Magnus doesn’t know this yet, but Alec was injured in the line of duty, we haven’t told him, because when Alec first left he went through this whole thing and didn’t want to draw him back to it. So, Alec is coming back today and we are going to surprise Magnus with his return.” A beautiful brunette who looked like Alec said to the iPhone in her hand.

 

“Okay you guys, so we got a few things to get an idea of what we want the place to look like and I am so excited. Right now we are headed to a place to get my suit, before Alexander left we decided that the colors are going to be white and gold.” Magnus smiled at the thought of them lying on the couch talking about the wedding.

 

“Magnus, you look incredible in everything, hurry up!” Isabelle said to him while holding her phone and taking the video, “Okay, wait a minute.” Magnus said. Isabelle flipped the phone around, “So, what Magnus doesn’t know is that Alec is here and we will be surprising him. I can’t wait to see his face.” Isabelle whispered.

 

Isabelle had her phone out again, but this time the camera was facing towards Alec, “Are you ready to see Magnus?” Isabelle asked her older brother, “I’ve been waiting to see him for months and now I finally get to see him again.” Alec said rubbing his hands. “Nervous?” she asked, “Yeah, he’s going to be pissed that I got home and didn’t tell him though.” he sighed, “Or that I’m injured.” he said looking down, “He’s just going to be happy that you’re home and safe.” Isabelle reassured him.

 

Magnus walked out of the changing room and Isabelle and Clary jokingly wolf whistled as he came out, “Magnus, you look amazing as always!” Clary said to him while fixing his gold jacket and his tie, “You think? Would Alexander like it?” Magnus questioned.  _ Perfect  _ Isabelle thought, “I don’t know,” Clary said, “Why don’t you ask him?” Isabelle said, “What?” Magnus turned around to face his friends. Just then Alec walked towards him with his left arm in a sling, Magnus covered his mouth in disbelief and ran and hugged him, Alec leaned down and captured Magnus in a soft, but passionate kiss, “I thought I told you to come back in one piece.” Magnus joked through the tears, “Technically, I am, I just came back a little broken.” Alec said holding him close. “I’m so glad that you’re home.” Magnus said into his chest, “I am too.” Alec said kissing his nose.

  
“And that you guys is how I was surprised by this asshole.” Magnus said patting Alec’s right arm and Alec slightly shoved him, “Easy, still injured here.” Alec said pointing to his left arm, “Don’t think we’re not going to talk about that too!” Magnus said seriously and looking at Alec. Alec tried to get up and run, but Magnus pulled him back to his seat next to him, “Anyway, like this video if you want to see more vlogs, subscribe, that was most of my day and I was going to film more, but since this boy came back,” Magnus said patting Alec’s chest, “I can’t show what we’re going to be doing the rest of the day, I’ll see you guys next week.” Magnus said then kissed Alec on the lips, after a few seconds Alec reached up and turned off the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that so, I have been writing a series in which it is the events when Magnus is not filming video's for YouTube. Would y'all like to read those, comment if you would.


End file.
